A song of pain and sorrow
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: On ne se demande jamais à quoi nous pensons. On ne se demande jamais ce que nous ressentons. Savez-vous seulement que nous sommes vivantes? Savez-vous ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher? Pouvez-vous imaginer cette douleur? Laissez-moi vous conter une histoire... Une histoire mêlant amour, espoir et douleur... Mon histoire et celle de mes enfants... (Rating T, POV, deathfic)
1. Prologue: Souvenirs

Coucou tout le monde! :D Comment allez-vous? Hé oui, je suis toujours vivante mais toujours en train de travailler, j'en ai bien peur...

Mais voyez-vous, je pense à vous et j'écris cette petite fiction qui change de registre... En effet, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic toute tristounette et j'espère qu'elle sera digne de vos espérances ;)

Allez, sur ce, enjoy 3

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de la fic appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shiori Teshirogi et à la Toei ;)

* * *

**Prologue**** :** _Souvenirs…_

_« Mais toujours le plaisir de douleur s'accompagne… » _

_Pierre de Ronsard_

"Je ne compte plus le nombre de porteurs que j'ai eu…

Il y en a eu tellement…

Tellement de braves garçons, inévitablement voués à mourir trop jeunes, avant même d'avoir pu vivre pleinement leur vie…

On n'imagine pas la douleur et la peine que nous ressentons lorsque notre porteur nous quitte…

Lorsqu'il meurt.

Nous sommes intimement liées à leurs esprit et les voir, les sentir mourir est une sensation effroyable.

Terriblement douloureuse.

Une sensation nous rappelant cruellement que nous ne sommes que des objets. De simples objets impuissants face à la vie et à la mort d'autrui.

On ne se demande jamais à quoi nous pensons.

On ne se demande jamais ce que nous ressentons.

Nous sommes des armures et nous avons pour nom celui de notre constellation.

J'ai la chance d'être la plus brillante…

Je suis « Scorpion » et je me souviens…

Je n'oublierai jamais mes porteurs, mes porteurs tant aimés et chéris…

Mes enfants. »

* * *

Et voilà, je compte poster le chapitre 1 dès demain et il prendra place au 18 ème Siècle, à l'époque de Lost Canvas ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu.

A demain alors!


	2. Chapitre 1: 18ème Siècle

Hé me voilà! :D J'espère que le prologue a été a votre goût ;)

Allez, je ne vous retiens pas longtemps et je vous laisse plonger au 18ème Siècle ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre I** : _18ème Siècle._

_« La flamme peut détruire mais maîtrisée, elle illumine »_

_Christian Jacq_

C'est l'heure.

La cérémonie de remise des armures va bientôt commencer.

Nos futurs porteurs sont nerveux, nous le sentons à leur cosmos.

Taureau, Gémeaux et Sagittaire ont acceptés les leurs quelques années auparavant et elles nous rassurent : cette génération est composée de braves garçons.

Nous ne serons pas déçues.

En effet, lorsque Lion ressent le cosmos du jeune garçon qui se positionne en face d'elle, elle se gorge de fierté et brille d'un éclat plus vif : un petit génie. Son prétendant est un petit génie.

Un jeune prodige au cosmos instinctif et dévastateur.

Moi, je ressens celui de mon prétendant.

Un cosmos brûlant et ardent.

Brillant et rayonnant comme Antarès.

Je frémis : il est parfait. Ce jeune homme aux yeux bleus est le porteur idéal pour moi. Idéal pour notre constellation.

Néanmoins, sons futurs porteurs sont anxieux : ils savent pertinemment que la décision finale ne tient qu'à nous et que leurs nombreuses années d'entraînement peuvent être balayées en une poignée de secondes. Ils savent bien que ce n'est pas aux qui nous choisissent mais bien l'inverse.

Nous choisissons nos porteurs si nous les estimons dignes de nous.

Et ils craignent de ne pas nous mériter.

lls ne peuvent pas encore savoir que notre décision est déjà prise depuis que nous avons ressenti leurs cosmos pour la première fois.

Le Grand-Pope Sage se lève et commence un discours d'encouragement pour les jeunes hommes en face de nous. Il leur rappelle qu'ils sont les protecteurs de la Déesse et de la Terre, qu'ils sont les protecteurs de la vérité et de la justice. Qu'ils doivent se montrer dignes de leur rôle et que se sera à nous de les gratifier du test le plus fiable… Leurs années d'entraînement les ont préparés à ce jour mais ce sera à nous de décider si elles ont été efficaces ou vaines…

-J'ai confiance en vous mes garçons.

Finit le Grand-Pope en un sourire chaleureux. Alors, il lève le bras et désigne le premier garçon, le futur gardien de la première maison.

L'Atlante aux longs cheveux blonds-verts fait un pas hésitant en avant, un léger filet de sueur roulant le long de sa tempe.

Il a peur, peur de décevoir.

Peur de ne pas être digne de son titre et de son rôle.

Attendrie, Bélier attend calmement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Alors, lorsque les doigts du jeune garçon l'effleurent, elle se détache et se colle à lui, l'englobant immédiatement d'un doux cosmos doré.

Shion lève les mains devant son visage et un sourire lumineux étire ses lèvres : Bélier l'a choisi.

Sans aucune hésitation.

Le Grand-Pope prend délicatement un long tissu blanc que lui tend un serviteur et Shion s'agenouille devant lui. Sage pose la longue cape blanche sur ses épaules et la fixe sur sa nouvelle armure en le félicitant. Alors, sans pouvoir cacher entièrement sa joie et sa fierté, le nouveau chevalier du Bélier porte son poing droit à son cœur et prononce pieusement ses vœux et son serment.

Le Grand-Pope hoche la tête, le relève d'un mouvement de main et termine en disant les dernières paroles rituelles. Alors, Shion baisse respectueusement la tête et recule au niveau de ses futurs frères d'armes. Tous le regardent avec de grands yeux, passant d'envieux à admiratifs.

Puis, le suivant, un jeune homme au regard enjoué et aux cheveux indigos indisciplinés, est appelé à son tour. Il avance, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Et il en fut donc ainsi : chaque armure, chacune de mes sœurs accepte son prétendant sans une seule hésitation, comme si il était impossible de trouver mieux.

Ils sont dignes de nous et de nous porter.

Enfin vient notre tour, à mon futur porteur et à moi.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus marine et au regard clair fait un pas assuré vers moi, un léger sourire confiant sur les lèvres. J'analyse son cosmos, un cosmos brulant, flamboyant et combattif.

Je sais alors qu'il est malade et que cette maladie risque de le tuer.

Je l'écoute respirer, j'entends son cœur si vigoureux battre à tout rompre et je souris : malgré son masque d'assurance tranquille, il a peur.

Mais je sens, je ressens ses pensées, ce qu'il a au plus profond de lui-même et je sais qu'il est parfait.

Alors, quand il m'effleure du bout du doigt, je me morcelle et fond sur lui, modifiant légèrement ma structure pour adopter parfaitement les courbes et les muscles de son corps.

Alors qu'il sourit de fierté et de soulagement, je lui murmure :

_-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer… _

_- Moi aussi ! Merci de m'avoir choisi ! _

_-Merci à toi Chevalier : j'ai grand hâte de voir de quoi nous sommes capables. _

_-T'inquiètes : tu seras pas déçue ma grande ! _

Je souris devant son audace et sa franchise et le Grand-Pope le fait doucement s'agenouiller. Mon porteur baisse la tête et la voix de Sage résonne une nouvelle fois :

-Bienvenue à toi, Kardia, Chevalier du Scorpion. Que ta route sur le chemin de la Déesse soit longue et lumineux.

Kardia sourit à demi et commence à prononcer ses vœux…

Vœux que je dois lui souffler car il en a oublié la moitié.

Alors que je viens de le choisir, je sais que je n'aurais pu faire de meilleur choix : Kardia est né pour être Chevalier du Scorpion.

Il est né pour me mériter.

$s$s$s$

Avec Kardia, nous gravissons les échelons à une vitesse époustouflante : il est terriblement doué.

Terriblement prometteur.

Mais son cœur le freine.

C'est lui qui l'empêche d'avancer.

Sans Dégel, il serait mort depuis longtemps.

Je le sais et il le sait aussi.

J'ai déjà essayé de le convaincre de se ménager mais il refuse net : il veut se donner à fond et vivre la vie à cent à l'heure… Il veut vivre.

De toutes ses forces.

Et je ne peux l'en empêcher : c'est son choix. C'est à lui de choisir quelle vie il veut mener.

C'est ainsi que je l'aime… Mon porteur…

Tellement parfait, tellement digne de moi et de notre constellation.

Il n'a qu'un défaut à mes yeux : cette tendance à vouloir faire couler le sang, à vouloir faire souffrir les autres, à vouloir faire mal et voir leurs visages se tordre de douleur sous le feu du poison…

Ce petit côté sadique que je ne lui apprécie guère.

Dégel le lui reproche aussi : il lui a déjà dit ce qu'il en pensait mais Kardia s'en fiche. Il veut faire ce qui lui plaît et, au grand désarroi de Dégel et de moi-même, il continue…

Mais malgré ça, Dégel l'aime.

Leur relation est compliquée… Ils s'aiment, c'est une évidence. Mais…

Mais ils sont tellement différents : ils passent la plupart de leur temps à s'enguirlander, à se réconcilier, à s'aimer, à se re-disputer…

Combien de foi Kardia ne m'a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de Dégel avant de passer ses nerfs sur un mannequin d'entraînement Et combien de fois n'est-il pas rentré le soir en le serrant dans ses bras, murmurant qu'il l'aime comme un fou et ce pour toujours.

Mon Kardia est certes un sadique, un colérique, un impulsif et un passionné mais c'est aussi une personne d'une grande beauté d'âme et d'une force de caractère sans pareille. Malgré ses défauts qu'il reconnait lui-même (avec difficulté, je l'accorde, mais il les reconnait malgré tout) je l'aime.

De toutes mes forces…

Un lien d'une puissance phénoménale s'est créé entre nous et nous lie l'un à l'autre : je ressens ses émotions et ses sensations à la puissance mille. C'est terriblement grisant. Terriblement fort…

Mais hélas, comme à chaque fois, l'étape la plus douloureuse arrive trop vite…

C'est si dur de dire « au revoir » à une partie de soi-même qui nous est arrachée de force… Tellement dur et tellement douloureux…

Kardia…

Mon Kardia…

$s$s$s$

Ses forces vitales le quittent, ses poumons le brûlent et son cœur, après avoir brillé plus intensément que jamais, semble s'éteindre… Comme une flamme qu'on souffle…

Comme si Antarès se mourrait avec lui…

Assis contre une colonne, Kardia halète, la main pressée sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur douloureux. Il vient de sauver Unity et nous savons tout deux que c'était son dernier effort…

Je suis tellement fière de lui.

Je l'appelle d'une voix faible et il souffle entre deux quintes de toux rauques accompagnées de sang :

-Je… Vois plus rien… T'es…Là ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas !

-Ha… C'est… Sympa ça…

Me répond-il d'une voix sifflante. Je m'affole : j'ai déjà vécu la mort de mes porteurs mais celle-ci est de loin la plus horrible. Longue et lente agonie tandis que l'eau glacée de l'océan commence à grimper lentement…

-Je… Tu crois que… Dégel ?

Me demande-t-il faiblement. Au loin, j'entends Verseau qui parle doucement à son porteur, mourant lui aussi, les poumons gelés et à moitié aveugle… Je murmure doucement :

-Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Kardia hésite puis sourit :

-Ha…

Soudain, il pose les mains sur le sol et pousse, tentant de se relever. Je m'écrie :

-Que fais-tu ?!

-Je vais le rejoindre… Je… Lui dois au moins… Ca… Tu sais bien de… De quoi je parle…

Ma gorge se noue : oui… Je sais parfaitement quel lien unit mon porteur à celui de Verseau… Etrangement, il en a toujours été comme ça… Nous sommes fort proches et cette proximité à toujours touché nos porteurs… Ils sont tellement plus qu'amis mais tellement loin l'un de l'autre…

Kardia se redresse à demi, prend appui sur la colonne mais retombe, sans force.

Après un court instant, je prends ma décision et je projette ma propre énergie vers lui. Il écarquille les yeux :

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je t'aide à aller le rejoindre ! Allez, debout Chevalier ! Bats-toi jusqu'au bout ! Ne me déçois pas !

Un maigre sourire étire ses lèvres :

-Jamais…

Souffle-t-il avant de se lever, lentement, faiblement, mais déterminé.

Je le force à avancer, j'ordonne à ses jambes de bouger, je le pousse en avant, vers Dégel.

Kardia fait un pas douloureux dans l'eau, puis un deuxième…

Il me sourit :

-Merci ma grande…

Je ne réponds pas : il n'y a rien à dire. Il doit économiser ses forces et ses dernières paroles doivent être pour Dégel… Le garder pour moi jusqu'au bout aurait été un acte d'un égoïsme indigne de moi…

Après une éternité, nous rejoignons les rejoignons. Verseau sait tout comme moi ce qui va arriver, elle sait que la fin est proche…

Je la sens soulagée et elle murmure, à l'unisson avec son porteur :

-Tu es… Venu…

Sans forces, Kardia se laisse tomber à côté de Dégel et le serre contre lui avec l'énergie qui lui reste :

-Ouais… J'te laisserai… Pas…

-Tu es brûlant !

S'exclame Dégel. Mon porteur rit doucement et enfoui son visage dans les cheveux verts de son ami, ami qui se blottit contre lui, le visage plongé dans sa gorge :

-Et t'es glacé… On fait la paire… Comme ça…

Un demi-sourire étire les lèvres de Dégel :

-Depuis toujours…

-Ouais… Et on va finir comme… Comme on le voulait…

Leurs mains se trouvent et leurs doigts s'entremêlent dans une dernière étreinte. Tous deux ferment les yeux et soufflent, les lèvres séparées d'une poignée de centimètres :

-Ensemble…

Et, alors que Verseau se force à ne pas réagir, leurs lèvres se trouvent et je sens avec horreur la vie de Kardia m'échapper. Il se meurt dans les bras de celui qu'il aime… Et inversement…

Alors, je me force à ne pas intervenir, je le laisse partir…

Je le laisse avec Dégel…

Ce qui me heurte d'abord, c'est le silence dans mon esprit.

Rien.

Plus de vie, plus ce sourire perpétuellement chaleureux sur ses lèvres.

Je suis seule…

Mon porteur vient de me quitter et je ne peux même pas le pleurer.

Seul un murmure m'échapper alors que l'eau continue de grimper jusqu'à atteindre leurs poitrines :

-Adieu Kardia…

Leur dernière étincelle de cosmos s'éteint alors et Verseau et moi sommes rappelées au Sanctuaire.

Je les regarde avec peine et douleur, deux silhouettes enlacées dans un linceul d'eau… Ultime geste pour nos porteurs disparus, Verseau gèle l'eau autour d'eux, formant un véritable cercueil de glace.

Ils ne seront jamais seuls et jamais séparés…

A jamais ensemble…

Nous nous éloignons à regret et je jette un dernier regard à mon Kardia…

Il a l'air si paisible à présent…

Désormais, Verseau et moi sommes seules…

Nos porteurs viennent de mourir…

Ensemble…

* * *

Et voilà ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et...

A la prochaine pour le 20ème Siècle ;D

Bisous!


	3. Chapter 2: 20ème Siècle

Salut salut! :D De retour pour vous poster le chapitre "20ème Siècle"! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier! ;) Je tenais à vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos reviews, favs et follow(s) qui m'ont encouragée comme pas possible! Merci! Merci, merci ,merci! Je vous aime!

leia26: Merci beaucoup! :'3 J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;) Biz et à la prochaine 3

"Guest": Merci merci ! ;'3 Je suis heureuse qu'on ressente les émotions que j'ai envie de faire passer ;) J'espère que la suite te sera aussi plaisante ;) ENcore merci et à la prochaine! 3

Pour les éventuels lecteurs du "Scorpion" (petit clin d'oeil à leia26) qui passeraient par là: patience! J'essaie de boucler mon TFE et je vous poste un nouveau chapitre dès que j'ai appuyé sur "enregistrer le travail!" :3 Promis! Et puis, si j'y arrive, je vais même le poster avant! ;D

Allez, sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre II** : _20ème Siècle._

_« Froide est la douleur de croire que la chaleur ne reviendra pas »_

_John Berger._

« J'ai terriblement souffert de la mort de Kardia, tellement que j'ai refusé tout porteur jusqu'ici.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose : retrouver mon porteur tant aimé, mon porteur le plus méritant.

Retrouver ce que la mort m'avait arraché de force.

Kardia.

Mais, alors que j'étais déterminée à ne plus choisir de porteur pour ne plus souffrir de leur mort et de la lumière que dégageait Kardia et qu'il leur manque, Il est entré dans ma vie. Et ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Je l'avais retrouvé.

En mieux.

J'ai ressenti son cosmos dès son arrivée au Sanctuaire : un brave garçon intelligent et fougueux mais témoignant un respect sans pareil envers ses supérieurs.

Il m'impressionnait.

Un brave garçon que je n'avais encore jamais vu et que je savais digne.

Digne de moi mais surtout, digne de succéder à Kardia…

J'étais enfin prête à tourner la page… »

$s$s$s$

Nos prétendants passent la porte de la chambre du Pope.

Lorsque nous les apercevons, mes sœurs et moi sursautons : ces garçons…

Ce ne sont que des enfants !

Des enfants ayant entre 7 et 10 ans !

Quelque chose en moi se révolte : comment pouvait-on prendre ainsi la jeunesse de ces enfants pour les destiner à mourir si tôt ?! Comment le Grand-Pope pouvait-il laisser faire ça ?! Comment être si insensibles à la valeur d'une vie humaine ?!

Puis, je reporte mon attention sur eux et là, je comprends ce qui m'attirait tant chez Lui : dans le regard si clair du plus jeune d'entre eux, je retrouve Kardia.

Mon Kardia est revenu ! Sans cet air de tortionnaire et sans sa maladie !

En mieux !

Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un prototype pour créer un original mille fois amélioré.

Parfait.

Je suis estomaquée : ce petit garçon me faisant bravement face m'observe avec un mélange de curiosité, de respect et de crainte. Tant de maturité déjà chez cet enfant…

Pauvre petit…

Pauvres enfants obligés de grandir trop vite.

De mourir trop vite…

L'enfant aux boucles mauves-bleues jette un bref coup d'œil à sa gauche, à son meilleur ami que je sais bien plus encore, un petit garçon aux cheveux verts d'eau : Camus…

Si semblable à Dégel au même âge.

L'émotion me submerge : ce sont eux. C'est exactement comme s'ils étaient revenus !

Et mes sœurs ressentent la même chose. Ainsi, les enfants n'ont même pas à nous effleurer : ils font un pas en avant et nous fusionnons immédiatement avec eux, nous modifiant pour nous mouler à leurs petits corps.

Mon porteur me sourit :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Milo, j'avais hâte de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi aussi. Je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi.

-Il n'y avait aucune solution possible Chevalier : tu es le seul pouvant se montrer digne de moi.

Souris-je lorsque Shion pose et accroche la cape à ses petites épaules. Alors, mon porteur, mon tout petit, s'agenouille, porte le poing à son cœur et prononce fièrement ses vœux et son serment.

Sans que j'aie à les lui souffler.

C'est à mon tour de me gorger de fierté : Milo, le plus jeune d'entre eux, promet de faire un Chevalier exceptionnel. J'en suis sure.

Milo…

Si semblable à Kardia et pourtant si différent…

Tellement parfait.

Milo se relève et je lui souffle :

-Toi et moi allons soulever des montagnes, je te le garantis.

Sourire :

-Je ne te décevrai pas Scorpion.

-Et je te crois.

Milo…

Mon Milo…

-Bienvenue à toi Milo, Chevalier du Scorpion. Que ton chemin soit long et lumineux sur le chemin de la Déesse.

Termine alors le Grand-Pope. Milo esquisse un sourire lumineux et jette un regard à son ami, à Camus.

Je souris à Verseau : nous les avons retrouvés.

Milo…

$s$s$s$

Milo et moi nous entendons merveilleusement bien.

Nous sommes liés comme si nos esprits ne faisaient qu'un, comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule et même personne.

C'est vraiment… Fascinant…

Le jour de ses 15 ans, le Grand-Pope le nomme premier assassin officiel du Sanctuaire…

Si jeune et pourtant voué à donner la mort…

Milo est fier comme un paon et veut vite partir en mission pour se montrer digne de son titre mais quelque chose en moi en est intrigué : depuis quand le Sanctuaire doit-il employer les Chevaliers d'Or, les premiers défenseurs de la Déesse, comme simples assassins de bas étages ? N'y a-t-il pas des Chevaliers d'Argent qui feraient l'affaire ?

Car après tout, pour régler une simple petite affaire avec des Chevaliers de Bronze ou d'Argent, pourquoi ne pas les faire venir ici ou envoyer des Chevaliers « secondaires » ? Car il ne s'agit pas de punir quelques spectres ici, non… Le Grand-Pope veut que nous nous occupions de quelques rebelles et de leurs mouvement de contestation face au Sanctuaire et à son autorité…

Alors, je repense au Chevalier du Bélier et à celui des Gémeaux, eux qui ont fui le Sanctuaire à la manière du Chevalier de la Balance… Mais je pense surtout à Sagittaire, désormais sans porteur…

Et portée disparue…

Comme si quelque chose nous était caché et que nous devions rester dans le secret.

Comme si on ne nous disait pas tout…

Non, ça n'est pas normal : quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. J'en suis persuadée…

Mais je ne dis rien parce que Milo est heureux. Car lors de nos missions, nous partons souvent avec l'espion du Sanctuaire, Camus. Quand il n'est pas en Sibérie, le porteur de Verseau passe le plus clair de son temps avec le mien, resserrant ainsi le lien qui les unit.

Ils me rappellent tellement leurs prédécesseurs…

Mais leur relation est plus tendre que celle qu'entretenaient Kardia et Dégel, moins destructrice et passionnelle. Là où Kardia exaspérait Dégel, les menant inévitablement à de violentes disputes, ils se comprennent parfaitement et, avec Milo, Camus peut abandonner son masque et sourire.

Sourire à la vie et à l'amour.

Ils sont tellement… Adorables.

Oui, c'est le mot.

Néanmoins, lorsque je vois les gens que nous devons tuer lors de nos missions punitives, je ne peus m'empêcher de douter une fois encore. Mais Milo a foi : il fait confiance au messager d'Athéna. Alors je me tais, de peur de semer le trouble dans son esprit.

Pourtant, un jour, les rebelles arrivent jusqu'à nous, au Sanctuaire.

Milo a foi et sait ce qu'il doit faire, il décide d'affronter le disciple de Camus…

Comprend son erreur.

Et laisse passer le Chevalier qu'il était censé arrêter.

Je suis fière de lui : il a fait le bon choix. Mais, alors que mon porteur suit les combats de son temple, c'est le drame…

Camus meurt…

De la main du disciple que Milo a laissé passé.

Mon porteur est dévasté : il s'en veut.

Il s'en veut et il souffre…

Terriblement.

Il s'en veut d'avoir causé la mort de Camus et il souffre d'avoir perdu son âme sœur…

Il est seul…

Il passe énormément de temps sur la tombe de Camus et reste longtemps sans m'adresser un seul mot.

Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même… Lui d'un naturel si lumineux a été réduit à une brillance mille fois moindre à celle de d'habitude... Comme si Antarès perdait peu à peu de sa vigueur.

Mais petit à petit, il se reprend et il me parle de ce qu'il ressent, la meilleure façon d'aller mieux.

Et je le sens revivre…

Redevenir celui qu'il a toujours été.

Mais, pile au moment où il avait enfin réussi à faire son deuil et à aller de l'avant, Camus revient.

Verseau se sent terriblement trahie : son porteur est revenu avec un surplis sur le dos.

L'armure des spectres et des traîtres.

Mais très vite, même si Milo manque de tuer son meilleur ami dans sa rage et sa peine, nous apprenons le pourquoi du comment et nous pardonnons tout à Camus. Même Milo…

Nous arrivons au château d'Hadès et quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je comprends que nous allons affronter celui qui m'a enlevé Kardia... Rhadamanthe...

La rage s'empare de mon coeur et de mon âme: je hurle à Milo de tuer ce monstre! Mais il ne peut pas... Coincés sous cette barrière qui réduit nos forces, je ne peux rien faire lorsque, une fois de plus, le Spectre de la Wyverne envoie son attaque de plein front sur mon porteur.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Milo se tordre de douleur: il ne meurt pas, je sais qu'il est plus fort que ça.

Je le sens...

Quand je rouvre les yeux, nous sommes sous la glace, dans le Cocyte.

Il fait froid... Si froid...

Néanmoins, j'oblige Milo à se relever. Je l'oblige à accomplir son devoir.

Et il se redresse, fort et brave comme à son habitude.

Je suis si fière de lui…

Très vite, nous nous retrouvons tous, porteurs et armures, morts ou vivants, face au mur des Lamentations.

Nous sentons la fin approcher.

Une fois encore…

$s$s$s$

Milo et Camus se jettent un regard et se sourient, rassurés par la présence de l'autre.

Enfin ils se retrouvent.

Ils s'empêchent de s'embrasser, de se serrer contre l'autre, nous le sentons.

Verseau, attendrie, me sourit. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire de même…

Je n'ai pas peur : je suis terriblement triste.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu les autres.

Souffle-je à Milo, ne parvenant pas à faire taire le désespoir en moi. Mon porteur sourit, apaisé :

-C'est mon devoir.

-Non !

-Si. (Répond doucement Milo, comme s'il raisonnait un enfant) Mais… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Je retiens des sanglots qui ne viendraient pas et je souffle :

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Toujours ce sourire sur ses lèvres, ce sourire qui me fait si mal car e sais que c'est le dernier :

-Merci, merci pour tout.

Je retiens difficilement un cri de douleur :

-Milo… Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça… J'ai déjà trop souffert de ces situations.

-Je reviendrai Scorpion.

-Comment ?! Tu vas mourir Milo ! Tu vas m'abandonner comme Kardia et les autres avant vo…

Soudain, je comprends :

-Comme… Kardia…

Milo sourit :

-Il est en moi Scorpion, tout comme je serai en ton prochain porteur. Ne l'as-tu jamais remarqué ? Kardia ne t'a jamais quitté et je ne le ferai jamais. Parce que tu nous retrouveras… Ce lien qui nous unis ne se brisera jamais…

Je suis estomaquée : je savais bien que Milo était presque le sosie de Kardia mais… Jamais je ne m'étais doutée qu'il avait… « Fusionné » avec lui… Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à cela…

Mais maintenant que Milo le dit, cela me semble tellement logique !

-Milo…

-Merci et adieu… Ma grande.

Ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Je souris à demi : il est magnifique dans son armure d'or, ses cheveux brillent à la lumière du jour qu'ils sont en train de créer… Mon garçon… Il n'a que 20 ans… 20 ans… C'est si jeune et si vieux à la fois…

Milo et Camus se regardent et dans leurs têtes résonnent des mots qu'eux seuls peuvent entendre…

Puis, ils se sourient et leurs mains se trouvent, leurs doigts s'entremêlent…

Enfin.

Milo serre la main de Camus dans la sienne puis, le mur explose…

Et je me retrouve seule…

Une fois de plus…

Pour la première fois dans ma longue vie, une larme de sang roule sur l'or de ma "peau ".

Kardia…

Milo…

Mes enfants…

J'ai mal…

Tellement mal…

* * *

Et voilà ;) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à bientôt pour l'avant-dernier chapitre "21ème Siècle"!

Bisous!


	4. Chapter 3: 21ème Siècle

Coucou tout le monde! :D J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ J'ai pris le temps de vous poster l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic ;) C'est parce que je me sentais coupable de vous laisser sans rien dans cette dure période :')

Alors voilà, j'espère que ma vision de Sonia vous plaira ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre III** : _21ème Siècle. _

_« La vie a comme le feu, flamme, fumée et cendres »_

_Proverbe arabe._

« J'ai alors attendu.

Attendu qu'ils reviennent.

Comme ils me l'avaient promis…

Mais les choses changent soudainement : désormais, le Sanctuaire se résume à 12 pseudos-temples gravitants autour d'une gigantesque colonne de lumière.

Et il n'y a pas de cérémonie de remise d'armure…

Bélier et quelques unes de mes sœurs ont trouvés leurs dignes porteurs mais pas moi…

Nous sommes, pour la grande majorité, mécontentes : nous n'avons pas pu choisir !

Moi, tout comme la majorité des armures, j'ai été offerte.

Offerte comme une peluche à un enfant ou un bijou à une gamine.

On m'a offerte à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, une Martienne… Même pas un vrai défenseur d'Athéna. J'ai cherché dans ses yeux et dans son cosmos une trace de mes porteurs mais…

Rien.

Elle n'est pas digne de moi.

Pourtant, quelque chose en elle m'apitoie et m'interpelle… La souffrance et la détresse de cette jeune fille au masque défait et au cœur torturé me touche et font que je décide d'essayer.

D'essayer de l'aider.

Mais que les choses soient bien claires : je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne me mérite pas et qu'elle ne me méritera jamais.

Jamais ! »

$s$s$s$

Elle ne me parle même pas. Elle ne me respecte pas.

On dirait qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis vivante.

Elle est perdue.

Elle ne sait pas qui suivre, elle ne sait pas qui elle est…

Elle veut plaire à un père qui se moque bien d'elle et elle fait des erreurs irréparables…

Elle est hantée par un passé, un présent et un futur trop lourd pour ses épaules.

J'ai honte de dire ça mais elle me fait pitié.

J'ai de la peine pour elle, vraiment.

Sonia…

J'essaye de l'aider, j'essaye de lui montrer le droit chemin mais son esprit est fermé, scellé…

Impénétrable.

Elle court à sa perte…

Et elle refuse de se faire aider…

$s$s$s$

Elle cède…

Son cosmos est instable à cause de ses doutes et elle n'est pas capable de supporter sa propre attaque…

Déjà la façon dont elle utiliser cette attaque m'horrifie : qu'est devenue la noble attaque du Chevalier du Scorpion ? Qu'est donc devenu Antarès ? Qu'est devenue l'aiguille écarlate ? Où est passé le choix entre la capitulation ou la mort ?

Elle semble tout ignorer de son rôle.

Finalement, je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

Son cosmos s'embrase et je me fissure peu à peu, lui montrant cette faiblesse qu'elle refuse de s'avouer…

J'essaye de l'appeler, de lui montrer qu'elle a tort, de la faire renoncer à cette folie !

Mais elle ne m'entend pas.

Comme elle ne m'a jamais entendue…

Alors, je la quitte et elle succombe.

Quelle tristesse : succomber par sa propre attaque et sa propre bêtise…

Ma porteuse est affalée sur le dos, la respiration sifflante.

Elle appelle… Elle appelle son père qui ne viendra pas.

Alors, comme je sens la peine me prendre soudain à la gorge, je comprends le véritable problème de Sonia… Là où mes précédents porteurs sont toujours partis accompagnés de l'un de leur frère d'arme…

Sonia, elle, est seule.

Elle a toujours été seule et… C'est triste.

Elle a vécu seule et elle va mourir seule.

Alors, tandis que son adversaire lui prend la main et se fait passer pour son père, je décide d'agir.

Je souffle doucement dans son esprit à demi conscient :

-Sonia…

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Répond-elle faiblement. Je souris :

-Je suis Scorpion, ton armure.

Elle écarquille les yeux, ébahie :

-Ah… Mon… Armure ? Mais depuis quand ?...

-Nous sommes vivantes Sonia.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes :

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé ?

Avant, je me serais énervée mais à présent, je me suis assagie et adoucie devant son regard d'enfant qui a fait un cauchemar éveillé et qu'on ne vient pas consoler. Je projette mon cosmos vers elle et elle écarquille les yeux sous la bouffée de chaleur et d'amour que je lui envoie :

-J'étais là Sonia : depuis toujours. Tu refusais juste de m'écouter.

Elle semble soudain s'apaiser et ses yeux se ferment doucement :

-Par… Pardonne-moi de… De ne pas avoir été à la hauteur…

Une larme roule sur sa joue et je retiens mon souffle lorsqu'elle murmure autant à moi qu'à celui qu'elle pense son père :

-Mais j'ai… J'ai tellement peur… Quand je suis seule…

J'attends un instant puis je souffle à son oreille :

-Tu n'étais pas seule Sonia, pas plus que tu ne l'es maintenant. J'étais là et je suis là… Tu n'as plus à avoir peur… Je suis là…

Une deuxième larme d'argent rejoint la première et elle sourit :

-Merci Scorpion…

-De rien ma belle. Ne crains rien, je suis là… Je suis avec toi…

Sonia ferme les yeux et peu après, son cœur cesse de battre.

Simplement.

Je retiens difficilement des larmes de dépit lorsque son corps devient poussière d'étoiles et je ferme les yeux sur ce passé si douloureux.

Qu'il est triste de se rendre compte à la fin qu'elle aurait pu être digne de moi…

Si seulement elle avait été aimée…

Si seulement elle n'avait pas toujours été seule…

* * *

Et voilà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu.

C'est un peu court mais je vais vous avouer que je ne pas eu le courage de regarder tous les épisodes où Sonia apapraissait... ^^""" Trop de choses qui ne me plaisent pas... Nan nan nan: rien ne vaut l'original (et Lost Canvas)... -_-"

Mais de l'épisode avec l'armure d'or, je garde un souvenir d'une émotion plutôt chagrinée en fait: j'ai pleuré trois fois:

1) La première fois quand j'ai vu ce qu'ils avaient fait de l'armure du Scorpion

2) La deuxième fois quand elle a crié "Crimson needle" avant de bourrer son adversaire de coups de poings (DXX)

3) La troisième fois quand elle est morte... Parce qu'elle me fait pitié et me rend triste... :'(

Enfin bref, à très vite pour l'épilogue avec une petite surprise ^^

Gros bisous!


	5. Chapter 4: Retrouvailles

Bien le bonjour! :)

De retour pour vous poster le dernier chapitre de cette fic ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que ça, c'est de mon cru ^^

Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps: enjoy! 3

* * *

**Epilogue** : _Retrouvailles…_

_« L'espoir est comme le ciel des nuits : _

_il n'est pas coin si sombre où l'œil qui s'obstine _

_ne finisse par découvrir une étoile. »_

_Octave Feuillet._

La guerre est terminée.

Seules Bélier, Taureau, Gémeaux et Vierge ont encore leurs véritables porteurs.

Verseau, mes sœurs et moi attendons les nôtres. Patiemment.

Ils vont venir. Je le sais.

Kardia et Milo ne m'ont jamais menti.

Et je leur fais confiance…

J'ai foi en eux…

$s$s$s$

Un jour, un homme drapé d'une longue cape arrive depuis l'île de Milos, un petit garçon marche à ses côtés. De l'autre côté, du côté Nord, un autre homme accompagné d'un deuxième enfant, légèrement plus âgé que le premier.

Les deux hommes entrent dans la chambre du nouveau Grand-Pope, précédés par les deux enfants qui se jettent des regards complices et des sourires en coin.

Si j'avais un cœur, il s'arrêterait. Verseau me regarde avec émotion…

Là, en face de nous deux, les enfants nous regardent, ils doivent avoir une dizaine d'année.

Devant Verseau, un jeune garçon Français à la courte tignasse verte foncée tirant sur le bleu mer, aux yeux bleus-mauves et à la peau couleur neige.

Son nom est Gabriel.

Et là, devant moi…

Je retiens mon souffle.

Un jeune Grec aux courtes boucles bleues marines avec quelques reflets mauves foncés, aux yeux bleus ciel et à la peau bronzée par le soleil…

Son cosmos si familier m'apprend qu'il s'appelle Lukas.

Et en lui…

Je sens des larmes d'émotion affluer : ils sont venus…

Enfin.

Les hommes, leurs maîtres respectifs, les poussent légèrement en avant, d'un léger contact du bout du doigt entre leurs omoplates. Les enfants se regardent et avancent.

Verseau et moi nous fondons sur eux.

Je soupire de soulagement en retrouvant avec délectation le cosmos d'or de mes précédents porteurs.

Alors, la voix de Lukas me souffle :

-Bonjour : je suis…

-Lukas. Je sais.

Nous sourions ensemble et je murmure, enfin soulagée, enfin complète :

-Je t'attendais…

_FIN_

* * *

"Il est maintenant temps de tirer ma révérence (du moins pour cette histoire)...

Gros bisous à tous et...

Merci. Merci à toi aussi lecteur de l'autre côté de l'écran. Merci d'avoir été là et d'avoir écouté mon histoire.

Merci, de tout coeur...

Scorpion."

...

(Oui je voulais finir sur un petit truc spirituel ^/^ Et voilà... Pfiu... C'est trop bizarre d'avoir fini ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)

Mais plus sérieusement, je tenais à Vous remmercier pour avoir été là depuis le début ;) Merci! Merci et à très bientôt!)


End file.
